


Memories Are Never Lost

by atarashiishousetsuka



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Dementia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atarashiishousetsuka/pseuds/atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Hershel Layton takes the children Luke and Flora to the care center where his mother lives. He tells them she has dementia for more than 10 years now (Written in 2011).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Are Never Lost

Memories are never lost

It had been a while since he visited his mother, four months precisely. Layton sighed. After the death of his father, fifteen years ago, the world had been upside-down for his mother. Especially the last ten years, since she was diagnosed with dementia. She only remembered the good things from the past. Her marriage, the births of his sister and him, how they grew up and the day she met his father. He heard it each time he visited her.

Layton stood up and walked from his study room to Luke's room. 'Luke, are you ready? I want to go in a few minutes!' He walked into his room. He saw the boy laying on his bed reading a comic book.

'Yes, professor,' he said and closed the booklet. The professor continued his way to Flora's room. He knocked on her door. 'Flora, dear?' Layton heard her footsteps coming closer and saw the door going open.

'Yes, professor? What is it?' she said and gave him a kind of signal that he could come in.

'Well, I want to go in a few minutes, is that possible?' he said and looked around the room. It was a lot tidier than his study room. He guessed she had been cleaning it today.

'Of course, I'll be there in a minute,' she said and smiled.

'Alright.' He walked down the hall and went downstairs. He had phoned the care centre if he could come by and visit his mother. Kylie, the nurse who helped his mum was happy to hear that he could come. Luke and Flora never went together with him to the care center. He didn't know why he never brought them, but maybe unconsciously he didn't want to show the children his mother's pain. He grabbed his jacket from the peg and looked for his car keys.

\--  
The Layton mobile drove slowly to the parking area. Layton held the door open for Flora and locked the car. He saw the two looking around with their curious faces. Together they walked to the entrance where a few old ladies were sitting. Layton tipped his hat and saw Kylie coming towards him. 'Hello Kylie,' he said and smiled.

'Hershel, nice to see you. How are you doing?' she smiled and blushed a bit.

'I'm fine, thank you, how are you?'

'Happy as always,' she said and laughed.

'Can I visit her or is she asleep?' he asked her.

'She's in the communal area. Tell me if you need anything.' She was gone to a patient before Layton could even thank her.

'Alright, let's go,' he said. They walked in the communal area, most men were reading the newspapers and the ladies were playing patience. Layton saw his mother, sitting alone in the wheelchair in front of the window. He walked a bit faster and stopped in front of her. He kneeled down. 'Mother, it's me, Hershel,' he said and smiled to the lady. It took a while before she reacted.

'Hershel?' There came a little smile on her face.

'It's your son, Hershel,' he repeated.

'My son, how are you?' She bowed forwards to hug him.

'I'm fine mother, how are you?' She kissed him.

'I am alright,' she smiled. There was a short silence. His mother was getting older, her face was changing. Only in four months time.

'Well, these are the children I talked about last time,' he said and waved them. They had given him some space because he had told them that she was dement.

'Children? I didn't know you had children!' She seemed a bit shocked.

'Euhm, I told you about them last time, remember?' he said, still kneeling down. She didn't answer the question. Luke came first, he saw the old lady sitting. She had the same eyes and type of face as the professor.

'Hello madam, I'm Luke Triton,' he hold out his hand. 'Luke Triton, what a sweet boy you are,' she gave him a handshake. Layton saw Luke blushing.

'And this is Flora,' he said and put his hand on her shoulder.

'A true lady!' Layton's mother laughed. Layton got a warm feeling inside when he saw her laughing.

'We baked you some cookies, madam,' Flora said and handed the box to her. Layton saw his mother inspecting the children and saw her approval.

'Thank you so much, darlings.' She seemed very pleased.

'Shall we go outside? It's a nice sunny day,' Layton said after his mother had squeezed Luke in his cheek. He grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and Flora opened the door to the big garden.

'What do you think of the idea that you two are going to play in the garden?' Layton said to the children. Flora and Luke noticed that he needed some time alone with his mother.

'Of course, professor,' Flora said and together they walked to the fountain fifteen meters further. Layton put the wheelchair next to the bench in the grass.

'They are so lovely,' she said when he sat down.

'Yes, they are.' He looked at how they were chatting.

'How is Claire doing?' His mother asked. Again there was a silence.

'Euhm, Claire died ten years ago, remember?' He didn't know if she heard him. 'What did you do today, mother?' He changed the subject. She thought for a long time.

'I woke up and got dressed. Then we had breakfast. I don't know the rest anymore,' she said.

'Have you been talking to Kylie about the medicine today?'

'Mmm,' she answered. Layton knew it meant that she didn't know it anymore.

'How is it going at the university?' she asked him. He had been doing that for ages, so she couldn't forget that.

'It's really busy. We have to check the tests and the students in the third year need to write an essay about an archeology project we have done lately.' She nodded, she could understand that he was very busy.

'And your sister, you know something about how she is doing?' Layton knew that she was sad that she never came to visit her.

'I haven't heard something from her,' he said slowly.

'I'm glad you visit sometimes,' she smiled. Layton nodded, he knew how she felt and he was sure that she was very thankful. She could remember that he came sometimes because Kylie wrote it all down. 'Well, you know, I still remember your face when you heard that you got a sister.' He laughed. Here you have the story again. But he didn't mind, because he was happy he could help his mother. That's what a gentleman does, right?

'How did I look like then?' He laughed.

'Well, I could say that you weren't happy at all. You always said: I want a little brother.' She also laughed. 'But when she was born, you loved her. You were always caring about her. You read her bedtime stories until she was eight. ' Layton remembered that very well. 'And once you found a bone in the garden. I believe you were eleven. However, you wanted to know where it came from.' He saw her shining eyes when she continued her story. 'You thought it was from a dinosaur.' His mother laughed and smiled to him. 'And in the end, it seemed that the neighbors' dog had buried it in our garden. It was likely from a bird,' Layton said with a smile.

'I can totally remember,' Layton smiled. At that moment, Kylie walked toward them.

'Miss Layton, I need to give you your medicine, I told you that in the morning, remember?' She grabbed the handles of the wheelchair.

'Alright, then we will take our leave, the children and I need some work to do for school tomorrow,' he said to Kylie and then turned to his mom. 'Mother, we need to go. I'll visit you next week, alright? I can stay a little longer then, since I have more time.' He looked at her and saw the pain. He wanted to stay, but his mother had to take the medicine and he also needed to take care of things now. He also had the children with him. 'I promise,' he said and smiled. His mother bowed towards him and gave him a kiss. Layton grabbed the hands of his mother. 'I'll see you next week, mother.'

'Bye, Hershel. Please bring the children also next week.' She had a satisfied smile on her face. He nodded as a reply.

'Luke! Flora!' Layton waited for the kids.

'Bye darlings,' mother said.

'Bye, Mrs. Layton!' the children said with enthusiasm.

'See you next week,' Layton smiled and tipped his hat. Together with the children he walked down the entrance path to go home again.

\- End -


End file.
